Many scams involve sending malicious electronic messages to recipients, such as where the electronic messages are email messages or instant messaging messages, where such messages are designed to induce recipients to perform actions with often detrimental effects, such as financial loss, exposure of sensitive information, and compromised computer security. While such messages are typically ignored by recipients, some recipients do respond and are victimized. In fact, professional message scam artists often assume a low per-message response rate and target recipients with multiple messages designed to gradually achieve the desired results.